Live it Up
by degrassilovely
Summary: Eli takes Clare for the first time and things heat up fast. TWO SHOT


**OOC AND SEX AS ALWAYS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. **

"I'll be there in 2 minutes." Clare read the text as she finished putting on her liquid eyeliner. She and Eli were going out tonight. Eli was taking her to a teen club and to be frank, she was excited since it was her first teen party.

She finished and looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a backless black dresses with thin spaghetti straps. It was really short considering it stopped right under her butt but she could care less. She just wanted to have fun with her boyfriend. She had her half of her curly hair pinned up and the other half down. She slipped on her semi heels when Eli texted her saying he was downstairs. She grabbed her bag and yelled 'bye' to her mom though she probably didn't even care.

She hopped in Morty and gave Eli a kiss, "Hey."

"Wow that dress. You look amazing." He said ogling her body.

"Thank you." She smiled and she looked at his wardrobe. He was wearing his usual outfit but he looked good no matter what he wore.

They soon arrived at the party scene and after waiting on a line, they got into the club.

"Wow, this is insane."

Eli smirked at her innocence, "Yeah, you want something to drink?"

She nodded and Eli used his ID to get them alcohol. He gave it to her and she cringed at the taste, "What is this?" She asked.

"Alcohol."

"I don't like it." She pushed it back and Eli orders her Shirley temple. She threw it down her throat and waited for Eli to finish his drink, "Wanna dance now?" He asked.

She nodded and he led her to a wall, the whole club was filled with drunken teens dancing all over the place. Eli leaned against the wall and turned Clare around pulling her butt to his front. She began to move against him as he gripped her hips.

Eli grinded harder against her as she did the same. Clare wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, her face nuzzled in her neck as she continued to moan. Eli trailed his hand down from her hips to her thighs. He slid his hand up her dress and rubbed her over her panties as she moaned in his ear.

He moved her panties to the side as he thrust his finger inside of her. She didn't have the power to continue to grind over him anymore, she kept pressing her butt harder against his erection. Eli thrust his middle finger inside of her which had his ring on it which caused her to scream. She kept moaning loudly

"Shh." He whispered in her ear as he thrust his finger faster.

She gripped the back of his neck tighter and continued to constantly but softly moan in his ear as she grew closer and closer.

"Eli…." She whispered. He thrust his fingers faster causing her to pull at his hair. She reached her orgasm as she screamed and Eli removed his hands from her. She heavily breathed and turned around so she was now face to face with him.

"You don't know the things I want to do to you with that dress on?" Eli whispered in her ear. Eli pulled his fingers up to her and she sucked her cum off of his fingers.

"What do you want to do?" She whispered back. Eli was going into vivid detail exactly how he would have his way with her as he massaged her butt and she moaned in his ear.

"Ayyoo." Someone called and they both turned around to see a guy staring at them.

"What?" Eli asked.

"When you finished with her, hand her over?" The guy asked thinking Clare was a regular club goer who was down to fuck whenever.

"Dude, shut up. She's my girlfriend." Eli defended.

"Oh my bad, man. I didn't know." The guy said as he backed away.

Clare turned around to him and smiled up at him, "I like when you get protective, it's sexy."

"Is it now?" She bit her lip and nodded.

She slammed her lips to his and their lips at a fast pace over each other. Eli bit down on her lip, making her gasp and he slid his tongue in her mouth. He picked her up, her legs around his waist as he turned around slamming her back against the wall. He sucked on her lip as they continued to fight for each other's 'tongues.

Eli slid his hand under the dress to her butt and massaged as it as she continued to moan in the kiss.

He pulled back, "Am I turning you on?" He whispered as he kissed her neck. She whimpered and gripped his hair.

He put her down and gently took her hand walking back to the bar and ordering another Shirley temple. They both went to go sit down on the couch in the back of the club, "Why do you have that?"

He laid her down on the couch and hovered on top of her, "What are you doing?"

No one was really paying attention considering it was like 5 couches in a little corner area for couples and what not.

Eli poured some of the drink on Clare's breast. "Eli…" She jumped up.

"Calm down." He said laying her back down. He moved down to her breasts and licked and sucked the liquid off. He poured some on her neck and repeated the same action.

"Open your mouth." He directed. She did as he said. Eli drank some of the drink and slammed his lips to hers, pouring it in her mouth. She swallowed it and continued to move her lips over his in an erratic pace.

He pulled back, "I wanna get you drunk and fuck you so badly." He whispered against her lips.

"I'm not getting drunk but we can still have sex."

Eli nodded and they made their way out of the club practically running to the hearse.

**Review. Will upload next chp if I get reviews. Sorry for any typos.**


End file.
